Sheets of roofing material are laid on a roof in an overlap fashion. To prevent that material from separating, as well as, to seal the overlap from intrusion of moisture and other matter, a sealant is placed on the material at the overlap.
In the roofing industry, the practice has been to apply the sealant with a blade. Although, the blade is useful in spreading the sealant, it does not do so in a uniform fashion.
If the angle of the blade is small, excessive sealant is removed, resulting in too low a sealant thickness.
It is an object of the invention to provide a sealant applicator which permits application and spreading of roofing sealant in a uniform fashion about the overlap seam of roofing material.